bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Yacht spaziale classe Minstrel
Lo Yacht spaziale classe ''Minstrel, noto anche come '''Yacht spaziale di lusso della Ubrikkian', era un grande yacht prodotto dalle Industrie Ubrikkian. Caratteristiche , lo yacht classe ''Minstrel personale di Jabba de Hutt.]] Progettato dalle Industrie Ubrikkian, lo yacht spaziale di classe Minstrel era alimentato da una coppia di motori ionici N2 della Ubrikkian e integrati da tre motori ionici T-c40 più piccoli dei Cantieri Navali Kuat, dando alla nave una velocità approssimativamente equivalente a quella di uno [[Star Destroyer classe Victory|Star Destroyer classe Victory]]. Due pale posteriori fungevano da alettoni e getti di manovra montati lateralmente su sei aste retrattili ed aiutavano lo yacht a raggiungere una velocità atmosferica massima di ottocento chilometri orari. La nave era dotata di un'iperguida di classe 2 relativamente lenta grazie a un motivatore CL-14 della Koensayr asservito a un'unità iperguida standard dell'Ubrikkian. Alcuni yacht, come quello personalizzato da Jabba de Hutt per uso personale, erano armati con sei turbolaser che, pur all'interno dei limiti civili, avevano capacità che superavano di gran lunga le più ragionevoli aspettative. Lungo 160 metri, era significativamente più grande della maggior parte delle astronavi personali. *Costruttore: Industrie Ubrikkian *Modello: Yacht spaziale classe Minstrel *Classe: Yacht *Costo: **1.450.000 crediti (nuovo) **1.750.000 crediti *Lunghezza: 160 metri *Velocità massima: 800 chilometri orari *Motore: **2 motori ionici N2 **3 motori ionici T-c40 *Iperguida: **Classe 2.0 **Classe 12.0 (riserva) *Sistema di iperguida: Unità ad iperguida Ubrikkian standard *Potenza: Generatore di Energia *Sistema di navigazione: Presente *Armamento: **6 turbolaser leggeri **6 cannoni ionici medi **1 Proiettore di Raggio Traente *Veicoli: **6 caccia stellari **2 navette|equipaggio = *35 **2 artiglieri *Equipaggio minimo: 10 *Passeggeri: 75 *Capacità: 90 tonnellate *Autonomia: Da 3 mesi a 1 anno *Ruolo: **Trasporto **Corvetta **Vascello da diporto interstellare *Affiliazione: **Hutt **Gruppi mercenari Storia Jabba Desilijic Tiure possedeva uno yacht spaziale di lusso personale che usava come incrociatore spaziale personalizzato per i propri viaggi di lavoro. La nave, di nome Star Jewel, operò come una fortezza volante, e divenne famigerata per il suo aspetto sgargiante, gli affari sordidi e le "attività sociali" svolte a bordo. Gli interni contenevano la sala del trono dell'Hutt , situata sotto una cupola trasparente, una zona lavoro per i Droidi, un hangar per veicoli, un hangar contenente sei Z-95 Headhunter e due navette di atterraggio e una zona notte per Jabba e i suoi ospiti. Jabba fece installare dei cannoni nascosti per sorprendere tutti i pirati che avessero anche solo tentato di attaccare la nave. Anche Jiliac Desilijic Tiron possedeva uno yacht di questa classe, chiamato Dragon Pearl, anch'esso pesantemente modificato con turbolaser ad alta potenza e hangar per i caccia stellari di scorta. Il Nal Hutta Jewel era un vascello da diporto interstellare di proprietà di Ganis, e nonostante la sua base mobile delle operazioni era ben difesa, lo yacht era straordinariamente discreto. Comparse *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *"The Hijacking of Shipment 1037" - The Far Orbit Project Fonti *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' (Prima identificazione come yacht spaziale di lusso Ubrikkian) *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' - Special Edition Limited (Carta: Jabba's Space Cruiser) *''Instant Adventures'' (Prima identificazione come yacht spaziale di classe Minstrel) *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' Categoria:Classi di yacht Categoria:Prodotti Industrie Ubrikkian *